Pulled through time III
by 252020
Summary: After being raised along side Tom Riddle at an orphanage in the 1930s Harry is back in the time he belongs. Faced with what Tom had become and what he himself is becoming Harry disappears only to return two years later with a plan.
1. Chapter 1

'The-boy-who-disappeared-again, sighted in muggle Edinburgh'. The large black letters dominated the front page of the daily prophet, just above a fussy photograph of a dark-haired teenager in muggle clothing. Harry's nose wrinkled in disgust. It had been over two years since he had pulled his disappearing act and at least once a month he was 'sighted' in places he had never even set his foot. Yet they never seemed to 'sight' him anywhere in London, the city he lived in. Not even now as he sat in the middle of the leaky cauldron reading the paper with his supposed picture printed on the front did anyone take notice.

As he put the paper down his thoughts drifted to Tom, both of them. The Tom that still seemed to reside unconscious in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and the one reeking havoc wherever he went. For almost a year no one but Dumbledore seemed to know who was responsible for all the disappearances, accidents and muggle killings across the country. And he had paid for his insistence, even, however briefly, loosing his headmaster position. It seemed Harry had been the only one who believed him, and he had seen Tom reborn with his own eyes, and after everything he had read about 'He-who-must-not-be-named' and all he knew about Tom, he knew who was responsible. It had unmistakably been Voldemort's doing and while some seemed to have shared his and Dumbledore's opinion they had quickly been ruined, or otherwise silenced. But now Voldemort's return was undeniable, not a single soul within the wizarding world could deny his return. Not after he had shown himself in broad daylight, declearing his return.

Noting the heavey movement around him Harry knew it was time to leave. Minutes later he entered platform 9 ¾, and for the first time in nearly two years he allowed all his glamour to fall away in public, allowing Harry Potter to once again show the wizarding world his true face. Strangely, apart from a few girls that glanced his way as he passed, no one seemed to notice him. Without a second thought Harry entered the Hogwarts express, stepped into the first empty compartment, closed the blinds and locked the door. Minutes later the train began to move and Harry took out a small vial of blood, trailing its shape with his fingers. He had placed all his hope in this little bottle and the golden ring on his finger. A ring he had actually faced off with Dumbledore to take possession of, not that old man had recognised him. He himself had been shocked to come out victorious against the age old wizard, only having had 6 years of spells in his magical artisanal it was more than a surprising outcome.

Since Harry had had Lancelot's blood and became the child of the dragon god memories as past lives had flooded into him, giving him titles such as 'the observer of time', 'the first vampire', 'God's chosen' etc. Some of them were rooted in myths and truths, but ignorant humans fabricated most of them. But even if most were ludicrous, they almost always held at least a pinch of truth. It is for example true that Lancelot's blood played a large part in the creation of the first vampire; his, or rather one of his predecessor's, blood, when taken by force, had given birth to the first vampire. It was only when given freely the blood gave the drinker true immortality and allowed the giver the kind of peace only death can offer. A peace Lancelot now had received. Only the making of an heir could take the life of one of his kind and with Lancelot's blood most of his and his predecessors' memories would flow into the new immortal, slowly giving him the knowledge that now gave him the title 'observer of time'. This as some people thought that Harry and the queen was the same individual, an individual that once had been chosen by God to be his eyes on earth, a person that, with his own eyes, had seen the world develop. This "mission" or the chosen status was of course false. The story of the first 'observer' was very different, and far from as romantic.

The first had been a woman, born in 242 B.C. to a high-ranking nobleman in Qin, now a part of modern day China. At the age of fourteen she had the honour of marrying into the royal household and become a wife of the first emperor. But she also had the misfortune to never giving him a child and as one of his childless women she was told she would be buried with him, still breathing, at the mere age of 17. Desperate she went to the river, following it for days, moving as fast as she could on her bound feet. The pain was almost unbearable, but each time she fell she pushed herself up and continued. The reason behind her action and determination was a story she had heard as a child, a myth one of her nurses had told her.

It was common knowledge that the water god lived in the rivers and if she caught one she could take its place. In the story it had of course been a man who had done it, an evil man, who had left the people suffering as he was too lazy to give them rain or provide fresh water. A hero had saved the dragon god and been given a country as a reward for his heroism. But she didn't care; it was her only hope.

On the fourteenth day the most beautiful man she had ever seen appeared before her and everything went black. When she woke up she was back in her own bed, on the morning of the funeral. She didn't know what had happened, thinking it had all been a dream she was forced to accept her fate. But as days passed in the tomb the others starved and thirsted before her eyes she felt none of their physical pain, instead she remained unchanged as she watched them die and rot. For two years she stayed in the tomb before she dared trying to escape, no longer caring if the guards would kill her. Cursing the gift the man, who she was certain was the dragon god, had given her. They tried to stop her of course but neither their spares nor swords could penetrate her skin. She seemed to be unkillable.

It took four centuries and countless of suicide attempts, rapes and horrors before she found a way to die. But by then it was an accident and unwanted. She had seen what had happened when someone tasted her blood, they had been given a form of immortality themselves. Now she had found someone she wanted to share her never-ending life with and hence given him a few drops of her blood. But unlike the other man this man did not crave blood, instead he started gaining her memories. He was like her, a true immortal. Or so she thought, after she gave him her blood she begun to age, rapidly and five years later she died of old age and he remained the same as the day she gave him her blood. It was he who thousand years later gave his blood to the one who gave Lancelot his blood, a boy he had found and raised in today's Germany. And so the story continued and as each memory surfaced in Harry's mind he felt as if he himself had lived through the horror of the tomb, her love for the man and his loss of the former queen. But none had possessed the gift of magic in their life, Lancelot has known much theory but never been able to perform the magic his magical parents had expected, having been born a squib the interest in magic had remained, as had his inability to practise.

Lost in another world Harry was jerked back to reality as the train came to its final halt, Hogmeade station. Putting the bottle away he waved his right hand over his left and the ring disappeared from sight.

TBC.... I hope you like. I will do my best to post an update next Saturday! And please, please review. I want to know what you think, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Not wanting to be gawked at like a monkey in a muggle zoo Harry lingered in his compartment for almost an hour, after reaching the end station, and because of it just barely catching the last carriage to the school as it left the station. He had hoped to find it empty, but he noted that luck hadn't been on his side as he saw Draco Malfoy boarding the carriage. Strangely enough he was by himself, no goons. The blonde looked at Harry suspiciously when stepped into the carriage, the hood of his cloak hiding his face.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know in that condescending tone only a Malfoy could pull of. Harry smirked and was about to reply when a familiar sensation tickled his magical core. Tom. Looking away from the blonde he reached out for his magical signature only to be led back to Malfoy. He looked at him again, or rather examined him, while ignoring the blonde's question and unintentionally keeping his face hidden. Briefly he considered the possibility of Tom having done the Malfoy heir into a horcrux, but quickly dismissed it. Tom wouldn't knowingly place a part of his soul in a human, much less Draco Malfoy. Besides, the signature had been much stronger from the other horcrux, it had been calling out to him, Malfoy did not. But there was something about him, teasing him.

Without warning Harry's arm sprung forth like an attacking snake, grabbing Malfoy's left arm. Harry didn't even notice the look of horror on the Malfoy heir's face as he pushed the sleeve of his robes higher up, nor did he notice his attempt to free himself, his eyes were firmly glued on the tattoo that had been hiding beneath the black cloth. The Dark Mark, Tom's magic still lingered in it, drawing Harry to it. Not even attempting to stop himself, Harry began to trace it with his right index finger. It was so comforting feeling Tom's magic that he didn't notice the other boy hissing in pain, at first. When he did he reluctantly let go.

"I have never seen it with my own eyes. I didn't mean to harm you," He said, though he didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

"Who are you?" Malfoy demanded to know again, but this time he sounded more frightened then condescending or angry as he had previously.

"Are you afraid?" Harry asked. He didn't even bother to hide his amusement as he asked. "Do fear me?"

"Malfoys don't bother with such useless emotions." His confidence was back and Harry bit back a smile; Malfoys could be shaking with fear but would still claim to be unaffected. Pandora had done it too; the first time she had seen Nagini. It was a something that always had amused him about the Malfoys. They didn't seem to understand that fear was healthy; it keeps you alive.

"How did you do that? The mark… only the Dark Lord…" He stuttered, then shook his head. It was a surprising gesture coming from a Malfoy. "Wha- who are you?" Malfoy said again.

"Don't you recognise me?" Harry asked, meeting his eyes with his own for the first time.

"Harry?" Genuine surprise showed on the blonde's face as he examined his co-passenger. "Is that really you?" Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing: the answer was obvious. "Everyone thought the Dark Lord had gotten you."

"I thought I was in **Edinburgh**." Harry said amused, confusing the blonde a few seconds before he remembered the day's paper.

"That's just the prophet," he told him. "The ministry want to people to hold on to hope."

"I have no intention of fighting T-the dark lord."

"Nor he you, it seems. But he is still obsessed with you though, he wanted to see every memory I had of you." Misinterpreting the look on Harry's face he defensively added. "I didn't exactly have a choice."

"Since you are in such an sharing mood." Harry told him with unintended cool. "Tell me about Tom."

"He is still in the hospital wing, it's really strange. He should have been moved years ago, and not only that. He hasn't changed, not a hair on his head has grown, its like he is frozen in time."

Harry didn't say anything to explain it, which seemed to disappoint the blonde a little, but he didn't seem like he had expected him to either, not really.

"You have changed though." Malfoy told him. He didn't sound chatty, not that he had before, but now it sounded like he was interrogating someone. "I barely would have recognised you, if" He stopped, looking a little uncomfortable before ending with "you look very different."

"Much has changed." Harry didn't see the advantage of telling Malfoy anything. He doubted Tom would approve of what Harry had been doing for the last two years. At least not the Tom Malfoy was serving. So there really was no point.

As the castle came into sight Harry couldn't help but smile. He had missed it, and the sight of it brought back the memory of his and Tom's first arrival to Hogwarts. It was probably the only time Harry had seen Tom so much genuine emotions around people other then Harry himself. And that spoke volumes on behalf of the castle. Its magnificence still awed him, in all the millennia he could remember, there was still nothing even remotely like Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It is magic. It is hope. It is home.

As the carriage passed through he gate, Harry was surprised to find McGonagall and three aurors waiting for the last carriage to arrive. McGonagall was holding a long parchment and quill and quickly marked Malfoy's name with a tick before she looked at Harry.

"And who might you be?"

"Harry Potter." He replied calmly, resisting the smirk threatening to form on his lips as he saw the professor's eyes peer down at him. While McGonagall wasn't by any means a tall woman she still had an inch or two on the eternal teenager thanks to her high heals. Luckily the blood hadn't taken full effect when Lancelot had first given it to him, it hadn't been until after his last growth spurt that spring that his physical appearance had stopped changing. Giving him at least the appearance of a young man in his late teens, instead of that of an eternal 14-year-old.

"Mr Potter?" Harry took some pleasure seeing the shocked he caused the former head-girl. "How- what are you doing here?"

"I intend to be learn. And as I understand it, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world and I happen to have a dark lord after me." He sounded amused, sure that the woman knew exactly what the relationship between himself and Voldemort was.

"Come, the headmaster will want to speak with you."

"I want to see Tom first." Harry said calmly.

"You left him for two years, a few more minutes won't matter." She stated. "Mr Malfoy, I'm sure your friends are be missing you at the feast."

With a glance at Harry, he nodded and looking none to pleased he left.

**TBC**_… So, I finally know __exactly_ what and how to write. I hope you like the chapter. But please, please review. I don't want to sound whiney but I really like reviews. The previous chapter put the story on 29 alerts, 17 favourite lists and three communities, but still I only hot 19 reviews, 2 percent of you readers reviewed. Please, it doesn't take that much time and I really _appreciate_ if you do.

_Next update will be next Wensday. You just got an early one because, well I when I read it again it was mainly just background info in the last chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later Harry was standing outside the nearly closed doors of the Great Hall, protecting him from the sight of his schoolmates, while McGonagall had went inside to fetch the headmaster. This act caused quite a stir as the old wizard practically flew out of his seat and nearly ran out the door before the woman had even finished talking. Harry had never seen the man move so quickly, it was surprising for a man his age.

"Harry, my dear boy." He greeted warmly when he saw him. From the way he had been moving Harry had haft expected to be stupefied and questioned under veritas serum. No doubt the man thought he had run off to join Tom when he disappeared, sending his school withdrawal papers by owl. "We have been looking everywhere for you. Ms Malfoy has been most anxious."

"I will make sure to write her, sir. I'm hoping I will be allowed to re-enrol here. I have been studying on my own, and under various masters since I left, so I don't think I will have any problems re-joining my old classmates. But I will of course be willing to take any tests you deem necessary."

"You are always welcome here, Harry. Hogwarts is your home. But let us talk more in my office, we have much to discuss"

The office looked almost identical to when he had been there last, a few new items could be found on the shelves, but nothing more important as far as he could tell.

"Harry, I believe you have a very interesting tale to tell." The headmaster interrupted his visual inventory.

"Not at all, sir. I left the school through all proper channels, I have not been expelled and by law you could not keep me out of this school unless you can prove that I have been evolved in any illegal activities that warrant expulsion or imprisonment. I have no tale that I wish to tell you. I merely want to re-enter the school, and as I said before; I'm perfectly willing to take any placement test requited to do so. I'm afraid I lack an O.W.L score, I believe they are required for N.E.W.T classes?"

"I do not wish you make your life difficult, my boy. I have been most concerned since you decided to leave so abruptly. Simple courtesy would…"

Harry remained with the headmaster nearly an hour before Dumbledore decided to temporary abandon his attempt do pry answers and information from the teen. Finally allowed to leave and retire to the Slytherin dungeon Harry quickly made his way to the hospital wing, and Tom.

Like the last time he had seen him Tom laid completely motionless on one of the hospital beds, only the location of it's had changed. Rather than being placed in the middle of the room Tom was now placed in the far left corner, with half-open drapes surrounding the bed. There was nothing Harry could do but stare at Tom for a few seconds. Draco had been right, he hadn't changed at all in the years since he had last seen him. If his plan works Tom will be most surprised when he sees Harry who now looked as old as Tom.

Tom's tall, handsome form looked odd just lying there without the usual force Harry had come to recognise as Tom. On the bed laid nothing but a empty shell; even the pull he had always felt around Tom and his horcruxes was weak, weaker than Malfoy's dark mark had been up close. But then again, he had to admit that the pull he had felt in the carriage had been different then the usual pull. It was perhaps more of an attraction then an actual pull. Never the less, Harry was relived to know that it was still there, a part of Tom's soul, in the never-changing body of Tom Riddle, however small or faint.

Taking the boy's hand in his Harry placed the golden ring on Tom's finger, later placing the hand over Tom's heart. It was beating, slower than a normal heart, but the beat was there. The slow but steady pace was a great comfort to Harry as continued and pulled out the vial of blood he had held on the train. The blood hadn't been easy to acquire, freely given blood of a pregnant, female unicorn was a rare commodity. It was also the only thing in this world, except regret, that can heal a torn soul, and the far safer bet of the two as the later could just as easily kill the soul as heal it.

Closing his eyes for a second Harry took another deep breath, trying to find his centre, before removing the cork from the bottle. This was it. The ritual would be easier to perform without the emotional connection he had with Tom, but he would have to do. There was no other Harry knew that could be trusted with what he was about to do. But just as he was about to pour some of the blood on his fingertips the door to the hospital wing was thrown open, and two battle-ready aurors took up the doorframe. Slipping the vial into his pocket once more, Harry used his other hand to wave over Tom's and hiding the ring like he had done many times before when it had been on his own finger.

"What are you doing here, kid?" The taller of the two aurors asked, lowering his wand at the sight of the student. "Students aren't allowed to wander the school unaccompanied you know."

"I didn't know, I just transferred back. The headmaster didn't tell me." Harry replied respectfully. "I just wanted to see Tom. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will head back to the dormitory immediately."

"What's your name?" The other auror asked his voice far more suspicious than the first one. He seemed to have a better head on his shoulder than the other; unlike his taller partner this auror hadn't let go of his wand once, not even when Harrry had been identified as a student. He understood war, Harry's age and student robe did not make Harry any less a threat than an adult.

"I'm sorry, I'm Harry Potter." He replied, the wand disappeared from sight. Perhaps Harry had been too quick to judge him. A name alone should never been enough to lower one's guard, not even the name of the-boy-who-lived.

"Reynolds will take you to your dormitory, and don't let us catch you wandering around on your own, alright?"

Tbc…. Sorry, the update is late. One of my Sookie Stackhouse stories had just disappeared. I noticed it when I was going to post another chapter yesterday. It's just gone. Anyway, because of that I just forgot this one. Sorry. I hope you forgive me and enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, no more than hours since he had been found, and kicked out of the hospital wing, Harry was standing next to Tom. He was ready this time with alarm charms on the corridor outside and locking charms on the door that even Dumbledore would have trouble breaking through.

After carefully unbuttoning Tom's muggle styled hospital shirt he allowing a few drops of the unicorn blood to land on his fingertips before drawing a pentagram on his naked chest with his own fingers. Afterwards he quickly placed Tom's left hand on top of the pentagram, with the ring in the dead centre.

Reciting the rhyme from memory in fluent Latin his eyes never left Tom. It had taken him almost a year to find the ritual in the extensive library of Marcus Sulla, commonly known as the vampire king of Europe and one of the oldest vampires in existence.

More intimately Harry knew him as the once best friend of Lancelot's predecessor, and the young vampire who had fallen into one of Finland's many lakes and caused 'the keeper of time's' first encounter with merepeople. But if this worked it would be well worth the effort and the hours Harry had been forced to spend in the man's company. Weather it was the centuries that had changed him or the differences between Harry and the previous keeper's mindset Harry wasn't sure, but the man was far from as pleasant or interesting as he remembered. Instead Harry had found him to be boring, overbearing and self obsessed. He hoped for the first alternative, as he otherwise would have to reconsider trusting the memories he had from the previous keepers, everything was after all subjective as people viewed things differently.

Half way through the ritual the ring on Tom's finger began to glow bright white and soon a small white orb rose from its centre to hover above Tom's heart. Seemingly suspended in the air. It took all Harry's self-control not to reach out and grab it. Never had he felt a pull like it, the pull he had felt towards the ring or Tom was near to none existent in comparison.

Near the end the orb began to sink into Tom's chest, once again lessening the pull, through strengthening the pull he felt towards Tom himself. It was a welcomed and familiar feeling.

When the last word was spoken Harry waited with anticipation for Tom to wake. But the boy did not as much as stir. Disheartened Harry moved to clean up after the ritual, but his hand never even touched him before a blinding white light surrounded him and he lost conscience. The next thing he saw was a large beard, whitened by age.

As his head cleared it didn't take long for Harry to notice that he was in the bed next to Tom's. With hope he wasn't quite able to hide Harry turned his face away from Dumbledore and towards Tom. He hadn't moved but Madame Pompfry examining him like a woman obsessed.

"His aura is stronger, but other than that there has been no change." Dumbledore's voice caused Harry's head to quickly turn back towards the aged headmaster. But it didn't take long before his head spun back to Tom's direction as the mediwitch huffed loudly.

"No change… ha! I don't know what you did Mr Potter but this is truly amazing. I have spent two years trying to heal Mr Riddle without the slightest success or even causing a hint of change. Yet here you come, strolling back in and… his aura went soaring! It's still extremely weak in comparison to normal wizards but it has more than doubled since before. You must tell me what you did Mr P-"

"Poppy." The headmaster interrupted her rant. "I would like a word with Mr Potter. " When she didn't move he added. "in private."

Looking none too pleased of being ordered out from her own wing, Madame Pompfry left the sleeping hall. And unwillingly Harry turned his head towards his former transfiguration professor, still feeling too weak to sit up on his own.

"Where did you find that ring, Harry?"

"The ld orphanage." He said truthfully, not seeing the need to hide it. There was nothing there anymore, only an abandoned old building in near ruins.

"Have you found any more of his Horcruxes?" Harry jerked in surprise before shilling himself for his naivety. Of course Dumbledore had known what Tom was and what Tom had done. The questions that remained were if he knew how many had been made and that Harry himself was one of them. It hadn't taken him long to figure out why he felt such pull towards Tom and his Horcruxes. Besides, only soul magic, intended or not, could have the strength to pull someone through time. Though the reason remained a mistery.

"No." he replied calmly.

"Harry…" He said disapprovingly before gently adding. "I have no intention of stopping you from helping Tom."

"Why?" Did the man probably thought that ending one Horcrux was easier than several. Did he intend to kill Harry too? The "saviour" of the wizarding world? If so he would be in for a surprise… "Why would you want Tom healed?"

"I have never been in favour of killing anyone. Life is precious."

"You forget that I now know who Tom is. " He had made no secret of his wish to see Voldemort dead and gone.

"But this Tom is not harming anyone. He is more concerned about you." Dumbledore said mildly. "Now, you should rest."

Tbc…


	5. Author's note and Ending

Author's Note

Earlier this week I got a review that noted that I had not updates this story in almost two years. It doesn't feel like it has been that long, but I guess it has been… I'm really sorry.

So after some consideration I came to the conclusion that I'm not likely to ever finish it, there is less than a 1% chance that I will, therefore I thought I should inform everyone that this story is most likely never going to be finished, a two –year-writers-block is probably not going to come to an end and even if it did I think my writing style has changed too much to fit this story. But I do remember how I planned for this story to end, hence I will, in the next paragraph, tell you what I had planned so far for the story so that you at least get to know what happened with the characters. So unless you want to hold on to hope that I will finish this one or simply don't want to know what happens, stop reading NOW.

During his two years Harry has been hunting horcruxes and ways to mend a broken soul. He already has the diary & the ring (obviously), as well as the goblet, he also figured out where the diadem is, he will mend all these with TOM in hopes of waking him up, it won't work, though his soul fragment will become bigger, he now has 3/7 of a soul.

Harry has Draco arrange a "kidnapping" of Harry in Hogsmeade around Halloween. Harry decides to stay with Voldemort, wanting to get to know the grown up version of Tom.

Voldemort does not allow Harry to see his more murderous tendencies, he knows he would not approve. But after Harry unintentionally goes down to the dungeons and sees the captives (one of them is Pandora) he is horrified. Harry frees her, then tells Voldemort he is going to leave, that he wants no part of what he is doing, but that he won't stand against him, and basically that he loves him but not in those words…

After he leaves he is intercepted by the order and taken to HQ, where he spends Christmas and finds the locket. Back at Hogwarts he once again uses mend the soul fragment with Tom. Tom is getting weaker; some times he even seems to flicker… sort of like a hologram.

When Voldemort notices the disappearance of his horcruxes he thinks its Dumbledore and the dark forces attack Hogwarts. During the battle, Harry somehow ends up on the battlefield and is almost killed by a jealous Bellatrix. Voldemort stops the curse by jumping in front of it and 'die'. Blind with rage Harry kills almost all the DE in a way that would make the Dark Lord proud, blaming them all for Voldemorts death. Meanwhile Volemort soul fragment seeks out Tom and mend with it unintentionally (he is after all the largest soul piece he has now, bigger than half his soul, hence drawing the bodyless Voldemort to him).

After the battle Harry is viewed a "Hero" by some, and the next dark lord by others (he was that frightening, especially as he is now taking care of Voldemorts pet and the way he disposed of the DE). He doesn't care. Instead Harry spends all his time with Tom, who is now flickering more often, until one day he is completely gone.

The END

Epilogue:

After almost a month in a trance like state where he speaks to no one but Nagini, Harry goes down to the chamber of secret to get a few things before he plans to leave the wizarding world. Down there he finds Tom's diary, where they had left it. Taking it up and writing in it he is shocked to see it write back. (In short, the energy he had taken from Ginny had run out, Tom needed new energy.) Harry plants the book with another student, during the summer months the girl he planted it with "disappears", and Harry, Tom and Nagini, leaves England.


End file.
